The Dreamteller
by xPhoenixDreams
Summary: One Gem sets out to destroy the Diamonds. However, they're not alone! Meet Paraiba Tourmaline, along with other friends and future enemies! New fusions! New friends, new enemies! A new adventure! It'll be great!
1. Chapter One - The Raid

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is basically a side-story following a new Gem. I hope to bring this Gem into the main plot, but for now, they'll have their own little storyline. Hopefully this makes up for the lack of chapters recently. Well, anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Raid**

The exact time was unknown, but sometime around midday for those on Earth, a special Gem had emerged. This Gem, whose name shall remain unknown for now (for certain reasons), would go on to change their fate – and the fate of those around them. This Gem was the only one (of its kind) created.

–

"Shh..."

The Gem put a finger to their mouth, shushing the Amethyst soldiers accompanying them. "They're close by. Citrine, confirm the location."

Citrine's gem started to glow. "Location Identified. Scanning..."

There was a beeping sound. "Location Confirmed. List of Gems Nearby Loading..."

There was a slight pause.

"Amethyst x10 Identified. Citrine x10 Identified. Ruby x3 Identified. Black Opal x2 Identified. Cavansite x1 Identified."

"Initiate Shut Off Order."

"Shutting Off..."

The Citrine poofed. The Gem put it in a bubble, dismissing it.

"Amethyst 8XJ, lead them in. Pretend that all of you are Amethyst scouts sent out to check the area. Cavansite's stupid; she'll never find out."

"Right!"

The Amethysts just casually strolled into the cave. There were other Amethysts huddled around a campfire. Quite a few Citrines sat in a corner together, many staring down at chunks of wood. Three Rubies guarded two Black Opals, who were standing near one Gem. That Gem was looking at a monitor, trying to get in touch with a Diamond.

"Stupid Earth tech! Why can't they just send more modern technology?! Ugh!"

"Uh... hey." The Amethyst sent in by the other Gem spoke. Everyone turned to her.

"We're back from, the, uh... Scout... Mission."

"It's about time! You Amethysts took too long! I'm applying for Jaspers next time!"

The Gem turned back to the monitor. "I don't care if the perfect one's reserved, I just need Jaspers..."

The Amethyst summoned a whip, lashing at another Amethyst. Another Amethyst on the ally side poofed a Citrine.

Nine Amethysts, nine Citrines.

The Gem at the monitor – Cavansite – turned around, glaring at the Amethysts and Citrines. "Fuse, you clods! Don't let them out with their sorry gems shining!"

The nine Amethysts and nine Citrines fused, creating nine Ametrines. They all summoned whips, but some summoned the chunks of wood their other halves were holding. The ones with these created maces.

The other Gem – the leader of the ally Amethysts – ran in quickly, slashing their ax at the Ametrines. The Rubies had fused as well – these were quickly disposed of by the Amethysts. Cavansite huddled in the corner.

"I'm reporting you to the Diamonds!"

She then realized that to file a report she'd need names. She raised an eyebrow. "...What's your name?"

The Gem smiled. "Paraiba Tourmaline."

Paraiba raised the sword above her head, bringing it down hard onto her gem, poofing her upon contact.

Paraiba put the gem in a bubble quickly. "Good job, Amethysts... Crud."

All that was left was rubble, a fire pit full of ashes, Gem shards, and a monitor that successfully linked to the Diamond line.

A voice echoed throughout what was left of the cave.

"Cavansite, give us your report."


	2. Chapter Two - Grand Tour

**Chapter Two: Grand Tour**

Yellow Diamond gave Paraiba a sideways glance, not deeming them worthy of a full-on look. She spoke one word, and one word only. "Why?"

"Your Radiance, I have a reason to-"

"SILENCE!"

Paraiba followed the order.

"You destroyed the physical forms of some of Blue Diamond's soldiers, and you did that on purpose. You destroyed the physical form of one of her most elite informants. We have no choice but to put you on-"

"Your Radiance, I-"

Yellow Diamond scrunched up her face, now glaring at them with big eyes. "You dare interrupt a Diamond?! That is enough, Paraiba! You have had your chances! Tomorrow you shall be shattered."

"Your Radiance, I apologize..."

Yellow Diamond turned, snapping her fingers. Two Gems came from behind her, and they grabbed Paraiba by the shoulders. "I won't fall to you, you clod!"

The Gems ran, dragging Paraiba with them, laughing.

–

Paraiba looked down at the floor. _Why?_

The Gems were still running down a corridor.

But then they stopped.

Suddenly they jerked Paraiba to the side.

A secret door opened.

Through the door was what appeared to be some sort of portal.

They went through.

–

"Paraiba Tourmaline. Delta Kindergarten in the Tropical District of Homeworld. Male. Emerged two thousand years ago. Serves under Green Diamond."

Paraiba swallowed. The Gem in front of them was listing random facts about them.

"What's your name?"

"Why, friend, my name's Fluorite. I emerged in the Omega Kindergarten and I _used_ to serve under Purple Diamond. As a member of her court, I was meant to record data about other Gems. And even now that she's gone, I'm still doing that. I know everything about you."

She realized what she just said. "U-uh... It's not like I'm obsessed with you..." She ended the sentence with a nervous laugh. She noticed Paraiba was looking at her weirdly.

"I-Idiot!" She turned her head, whipping them in the face with her hair.

"O-ow..."

"Well, anyways... Welcome to the headquarters of the Shade Society!"

Paraiba looked around for an exit. There was none; well, of course, this was supposed to be a secret place.

Paraiba looked back at her. "A-am I making you uncomfortable? Am I allowed to be here?"

"N-no! Not at all!"

Fluorite raised her voice at the end of her sentence. A few Gems turned to face her, and she blushed lightly. "...No. Not at all."

She looked down at the floor. "I'm bad at this sort of stuff..." She mumbled a few more unintelligible things towards the end, her voice trailing off.

"W-well! This is the Research Branch. Here we track... stuff. Things like enemy Gems, the exact locations of the Diamonds, Corruption activity... I'm the commander of this branch, obviously. Most of the fallen Diamonds have Gems here specializing in things they had them do. Like Red Diamond, for example. Over there..."

She pointed to a wall.

"...Is the Media Branch. The commander there is a Pyrope – he's a sweet boy, but he works a bit much. You'll never find him away from his log and monitor."

"That's just a wall... And why's that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She laughed. "It's a sliding door. Anyways! There's a lot happening here on Homeworld. And THAT'S difficult for Blue Diamond's Apatites to record. In that room, they record everything happening on EVERY planet conquered by Gems. Isn't that just lovely? We're practically invincible!~"

Fluorite walked to another wall. "Through here is the Illusions Branch. The commander there is an Iolite. She's nice... Well, she used to be. Lately, she's just been... Thinking, instead of working. She's been acting strange. Bottom line is, stay away from her unless under supervision. That will be all."

She walked to the wall at the very back of the room. There was a huge gilded door with beautiful white stone lining it.

"And this is the meeting room. The Shade Council, well, meets in here. The Council is almost entirely made up of Blue Lace Agates, Gems previously under Blue Diamond's court. They were created to think a little better than all other Gems and even communicate better. Because of that... Well, why not just have them think for the whole Society? It just seems like the right thing to do!"

"Riiight."

"A-anyways! Enough of my rambling! It's time for you to meet chief! Come, now!"

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

Paraiba looked her in the eye. "Why was I chosen for something- I don't even know what you're asking of me... I don't know what the purpose of all of this is!"

"You destroyed Cavansite's physical form. We've been trying to do that for centuries, but then you walk in with a few Amethysts and you get the job done! You were clearly worthy of owning a Citrine too."

"..."

They stared at her.

"...What?"

"I know you want me to do something for you."

"Well, yeah. I want you to join us."

Paraiba took her hand in theirs, looking down at the floor. "Tell me what your 'great objective' is. Tell me what you hope to achieve and I'll think about it."

Fluorite took her other hand, pointing her thumb at her chest. "We want to bring down the Diamonds. We want to end their reign. They think we're working for them, but we're not. We were outcasts; exiled from Homeworld, until we were found. And then when we came back awaiting our punishment for whatever it was that we did, they didn't seem to remember. They just told us to wear their stupid uniform and carry on as workers; what we were supposed to be. But we've been plotting."

She took her hand from theirs. "You've seen what Yellow Diamond was capable of first-hand. She thinks you will be shattered tomorrow but she's wrong."

Paraiba looked back into her eyes, theirs shining brightly. "I'll do it."

The two smiled.

Fluorite opened the door.


	3. Chapter Three - On Hold

**Chapter Three: On Hold**

A ton of Blue Lace Agates sat at a table, in the middle of discussion. When Fluorite opened the door, they all stared at her. She blushed, her cheeks turning purple and green.

"I, uh... Didn't realize there was a meeting..."

A different Gem sat at the end of the long table. He had blue skin and white hair. He wore a cape, and he gave off a rigid but soothing aura. His gem was on his right hand. It was dark blue with white spots. "Not anymore. Assembly: Adjourn."

"Assembly Adjourned."

The Agates left their seats. Their eyes changed somehow, and they went through a door.

"Sit."

"Thank you, chief."

Fluorite sat to the Gem's right. She motioned for Paraiba to sit next to her, and they did so.

"So, Paraiba Tourmaline. A rather legendary Gem. There's only one of you, and you're one of the few to ever come out of the Delta Kindergarten and live. Why is that?"

Here they were. A Gem – the head of a secret organization plotting the destruction of a Diamond – was questioning their entire existence.

 _Why is that?_

The words echoed in Paraiba's head for a few seconds before they answered. "I-I don't know..."

The Gem sat back in his chair. "It's because the Diamonds shattered most of the Gems that came from that Kindergarten. Green Diamond doesn't know. But quite a lot are back on Earth. Trapiche Emeralds, for example. 'Centipeetles,' as we've heard from a Rose Quartz. But you..."

Paraiba looked at him. He had a weird vibe about him.

"You're still _alive._ Sure, you might not be as old as the rest of us, but the Diamonds haven't gotten you yet. Yellow Diamond planned your execution before you even interrupted her; she always does that to Gems under Green Diamond. Play innocent and then slowly start doing things to get the Gem to act a certain way. Then when Green Diamond asks why the Gem is being shattered, she'll have an excuse. That's how it's always been. And that's how it'll always be."

"...So what's this leading up to?"

"We want you to be the one to-"

Something made a loud beeping sound.

Fluorite looked at chief. "Um... Sodalite? I think that's the noise we get if there's a very dangerous corrupt Gem running around..?"

Sodalite – chief – turned to Paraiba, giving an empty smile. "Alright. We'll have to put this whole thing on hold. How good are you at fighting things?"

Paraiba smiled back. There was something different about their eyes – the pupils shrank. "You have to be great at something if you love doing it."

"Good. Then I suppose you can handle this for us?"

"I would love to." Paraiba got up with an emotionless expression and a blank stare. They made their way to the sliding door wall and opened it. Fluorite stopped them. "Do you even know where it is?"

Paraiba smiled. "I'll find it...~"

Paraiba left, disappearing behind the door.

"I-idiot..." Fluorite flipped her twin tails, crossing her arms.

"You should really stop with that attitude. It makes it look like you like them."

"A-as if! Never in their wildest dreams!"

Sodalite sat back. "If you say so."


	4. Chapter Four - The Mission

**Chapter Four: The Mission**

Paraiba left the room, summoning their ax. A pale blue Gem was startled by them exiting the room.

"I... Um... Hi..."

Paraiba's eyes changed again. They blushed, trying to find words. "H-hi!"

"I'm... I was assigned to take you to the monster..."

Paraiba gave a strange smile. "Lead the way."

"O-okay..."

The Gem walked towards the sliding door – the first one Fluorite took Paraiba through.

–

Paraiba jumped up high, then accelerating their descent. They brought down the ax into one of the monster's arms, cutting it off clean. Paraiba's eyes were still the same as earlier. The Gem – Aragonite, as Paraiba found out – was watching anxiously. Paraiba asked if he wanted to fight too, but he declined, blushing.

"I... I prefer being in the background..." He'd say. He didn't talk much; Paraiba didn't think he'd be good at public speeches, but they didn't care.

Paraiba drove the ax into one of the monster's eyes. An odd liquid gushed out, covering Paraiba and the synthetic grass covering the floor. It had the same viscosity as blood, and so Paraiba thought it was. They wanted to see more of it, so they shoved the ax into the other eye. The oozing liquid flooded out. Aragonite winced.

Finally, Paraiba swung the ax straight into the gem. It was forceful, but not enough to shatter it. The monster's physical form was destroyed, and Paraiba put it in a bubble. They threw their ax into the air, watching it dissipate into blue dust.

–

Sodalite turned to face Paraiba. "Good job."

Fluorite stood, blushing in the background. Aragonite sat next to her, reading a book quietly. There was something about him Paraiba liked.

"It was nothing..." Paraiba was staring at Aragonite for the past half hour, and Fluorite noticed, jealous. _You idiot!_

Fluorite stared at Aragonite, starting to get fed up. She needed a plan...

Sodalite took the bubble from Paraiba before whispering to them. "You do know Fluorite likes you, right?"

"Really? I've got someone else in mind..."

"Is it Aragonite?"

"Oh my stars, yes!"

"What do you see in him?"

Paraiba looked into Sodalite's eyes, giving him the nastiest look imaginable.

"Ooookay."

Sodalite turned away. _Note to self: Don't insult Aragonite. Paraiba is dangerous._

Fluorite heard a knock on the door. She went to open it. A Gem with red skin and red hair walked in.

"I heard from Datolite. Paraiba's in?"

Paraiba heard the name before. Apparently, Datolite was the Gem Fluorite was with when she was ordered by Yellow Diamond to take Paraiba.

"Not yet, Pyrope." Fluorite went back to her spot. "Actually..." She looked at Paraiba, blushing slightly. _It's not like I like you or anything..._

Then she turned to Aragonite, and then Sodalite. "Shall we begin the Ceremony, chief?"

"We shall."


	5. Chapter Five - The Ceremony

**Chapter Five: The Ceremony**

Paraiba walked up the stage slowly. Every Gem in the room was watching them. It made them slightly uneasy. Earlier that day Fluorite had introduced them to quite a few Gems; they could see those Rubellites, the Moldavites, Axinites. Most of them gave encouraging smiles; however, there were those that didn't like Paraiba at all. They just talked to the Gems next to them, occasionally shooting a hateful stare.

 _It's okay. What can they do? You're one of the strongest Gems in this room. You can deal with them later._

Paraiba saw Datolite in the crowd, a Gem they were introduced to earlier. Next to her was another Gem (also one Paraiba knew) sitting next to her. Her name was Topaz; she had an... interesting personality. She seemed very demanding.

Sodalite was on the stage. He gave a somewhat long speech about Paraiba as a Gem. The speech included a bit of the Society's history and how it came to be.

Afterward, Paraiba was told to go on one knee, extend their right arm, and close their eyes. They did so, and Sodalite wrapped something around it. Sodalite told Paraiba to open their eyes. They did so.

Things were different.

There was something resembling a scarf over Paraiba's wrist. Underneath the skin gained an odd pattern resembling ocean waves.

"The Seal of Wisdom has been bestowed upon Paraiba Tourmaline!"

Everyone in the room started clapping. The Gems that didn't like Paraiba did so as well, though reluctant.

Sodalite waited for the applause to die down before speaking. "The Seal of Wisdom is not a common one. In fact, after the previous holder, until now, no other Gem has had it. It is rather fitting for Paraiba Tourmaline to be the new holder of the Seal, given the population of their kind."

A new-looking Gem raised her hand, confused. "What exactly does the Seal of Wisdom do?"

"That's a good question, Carnelian. The Seal of Wisdom gives the holder knowledge of all things they find interesting, or of all things they find worthy of their time."

Sodalite turned to face Paraiba. "For Paraiba here, that includes knowledge of how to kill more efficiently. The Seal also gives a bit of information on a Gem but gives more or less if the holder feels a certain way about said Gem. It's a very... curious Seal."

–

After the Ceremony, Paraiba broke off from the main group, walking to the other side of the room. Fluorite, Aragonite, and Datolite were there. Topaz was standing next to Datolite.

"Oh, hey." Fluorite looked at Paraiba. "How do you feel about your Seal?"

Paraiba watched Aragonite. "It's nice. I just realized that all of you have these scarf things somewhere. Does that mean that all of you have Seals?"

"Everyone in the Society does. Mine is the Seal of the Librarian. It's kind of similar to yours, but mine lets me know only about scientific topics."

Paraiba leaned in to whisper, their Seal glowing under the 'scarf.'

"Aragonite has the Seal of Silence. What is that?"

Fluorite whispered back. "That Seal lets him tune things out. It's pretty useless, but I guess he uses it when he's reading."

Paraiba leaned back, standing straight. Topaz had been talking to them.

"Helloooo?! Were you not listening to ME? I am the only one that matters here!"

Paraiba sighed. "I really don't like you."

"Nonsense! Everyone adores me. We all know that!"

Fluorite looked straight into Topaz's eyes, yelling out. "If you dislike Topaz, raise your hand. Be honest."

Most people in the room – including Aragonite – raised their hands. Paraiba raised two.

"Don't lie to yourselves! I'm the perfect Gem!" She laughed, looking at Paraiba. "And unlike you, I don't even need someone to love. If I did, they could kiss my feet for all I care!"

"Look, princess, you're messing with the wrong person. I think you need to take a step back."

"I'm fine standing right here, love!"

Fluorite took Paraiba's side. "I think we all agree with Paraiba. You need to back away."

Topaz laughed. "Whatever!~" She walked away.

Paraiba clenched their fists. "I want to shatter her."

"Woah. That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"How dare she question my motives?"

Aragonite spoke up, blushing lightly. His voice was a bit shaky. "Paraiba, I think you need a little break. We all do."

Paraiba looked at him. Their face turned a very deep blue-green.

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Daydream

**Chapter Six: The Daydream**

 _I stood in the middle of a circle burnt into the synthetic grass just outside of the main building of the Society. I looked over to it, but it was destroyed._

 _All around me were gem shards. The bodies of Gems close to death were scattered across the courtyard. They all groaned in pain._

 _I tried to move my legs. They wouldn't budge. I had no control._

 _The scarf on my arm was torn. Underneath, my Seal was fading. I looked down to my hand. I was holding my ax._

 _Suddenly every dying Gem turned their heads to face me. They gave me looks that made me feel bad, for some reason. I was guilty of this crime._

 _Then all of their forms were destroyed. Their gems turned to shards, one by one._

 _I looked behind me._

 _Aragonite was there. He was in the same state._

 _When I looked at him, I raised my arm – again, I had no control; it was as if something was controlling my body – and brought down the ax into my neck._

 _I collapsed._

* * *

I woke with a start. Fluorite was leaning over me.

"What are you doing?!"

"You were crying with your eyes wide open. I thought you'd see me when I approached, but you didn't do anything. Before you gained consciousness you were squirming. You started crying your eyes out. What did you see that made that happen?"

"I... I saw you... And Aragonite... And both of you were just... staring at me, dying... A-and then... I raised my hand, and I... Shattered myself..?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know! I didn't have any control..."

"Can it be possible..?"

"Possible? Can what be possible?"

"I need to talk to Sodalite about this... There's a chance..."

"Chance for what?"

"It's nothing. I have to go talk to Sodalite about this now, so..."

"Can I go with you?"

Fluorite sighed. "Aragonite's that way." She pointed in a certain direction, but Paraiba was already running that way. "Ooookay then..."

* * *

I entered the room. Sodalite turned in his chair to face me. "What is it, Fluorite?"

"Chief... You might not believe me, as this is kind of far-fetched... But I believe Paraiba Tourmaline has the same ability as the previous Holder of the Seal of Wisdom."

Sodalite raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem like he believed me. "I know! I know, I know. I sound crazy. But they do! They showed the same behavior! Eyes wide open, no control of the body whatsoever, and they were squirming without free-will. Shall we commence the Dreamtelling to ensure safety for all?"

"...We shall."

* * *

I stared down at the book, flipping the page. After a few seconds, I did so again. People say I'm too absorbed into my reading. I don't care.

I would rather just stay in the background. I don't want the spotlight, unlike Topaz.

I looked up. I deactivated my Seal; I swore I heard someone.

Paraiba soon came into view, yelling my name while running.

I liked them. I really did.

I blushed. They did the same. "Hey."

"Hey. Can I..?"

"...Sure."

Paraiba sat next to me. "What're you reading?"

"It's a book called _The Promised Land._ It's about a Gem who fights for the Earth alongside a Pearl and other misfits. In the end, thousands of years after a war, the Gem sacrifices her physical form to be able to give life to a human child."

"Nice. But why are you always reading?"

They paused, blushing. "It's not a bad thing! It's just that there's never a moment when you're not reading lines at a billion miles a minute."

"It's just... Reading makes me more... comfortable."

I wasn't lying. It really did. It even gave me an excuse whenever I'd get called on for something, because my Seal would be activated while reading. Then they just skip me because they can't do anything about it.

But some things can't be avoided.

* * *

I ran through quickly, trying to escape from the soldiers. Something scratched my gem, but I put my right hand up to it, healing the minor injury. I kept running, through the Desert District, into the Tropical District. I planned to head for the ruins of the Delta Kindergarten; the holes there were massive. So much so that I could probably wait and hide in one as the soldiers passed through without a clue.

I stepped into the greenish soil, jumping across a river as fast as I could before running for a hole. One of the Amethysts was so stupid that she went in the opposite direction. The others, being the followers they were, followed her.

I hid in the darkness, waiting silently. The Gems disappeared out of view, and I knew I was safe, but I stayed for a moment, just to make sure.

I didn't know I wasn't alone.


End file.
